ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Yudai
Yudai (ユダイ) is currently the Hokage (火影; Literally meaning "Fire Shadow") of the Fire Village. He gives people missions in the Mission Room. He is probably a great ninja, being a Kage. He has a grandmother named Chiyo. His siblings are Ken, Anaki and Aiko. He has a son named Norobi. He also has a cousin named Vadar who took taking revenge on Yudai during the Special Jounin Campaign since Vadar wasn't able to become Hokage due to being a branch member of their family but Yudai always looked up to him as if Vadar was his older brother. Yudai first appears in the Special Event mission "Guard the Village Gate". In that mission, the village gate is broken and workers were fixing the gate and since ninja from other villages would be attacking, Yudai put the character in charge of guarding the gate. In the Special Events mission "Secret of the Guardian scrolls", Yudai tells the main character about the history of the Shinobi War and the 5 village guardians, then he told the character to deliver a message to the Black Ops in a secret place. And in the other Special Events mission "The Mysterious Light", villagers have reported that they were frightened by a mysterious light at the back of a hill at night. Yudai suspected that it was Wandering Monks so he sent the character to investigate. After the character defeated the Wandering Monks, the villagers have been able to sleep well again. In the Grade C Mission "Attack from Ninja Pirates", a group of Ninja Pirates were attacking merchant ships so Yudai sent the main character to help ninjas on the ship. In Protect the Messenger, a level 9 Special Event mission, the Guardian scroll (as mentioned in Secret of the Guardian scrolls) of the Fire Village was stolen Yudai wanted the character to ask the messenger some questions. The messenger, sent by Yudai, was on his way back with the Guardian scroll but was attacked by Red Bandit Ninjas and a Ninja Spy Captain. After the character defeated those ninja, Yudai sent other Black Ops to investigate. In the investigation, Yudai sent the character to investigate the area where the stolen incident occurred and the character found a ring and Yudai gave the ring to the Black Ops for them to investigate. During Stage 6-2: Kage vs Kage, Yudai and his cousin Vadar were fighting but their fight was interfered by the five divisions and the main character. Yudai then casts for Seal Ninjutsu: Ultimate Elements and had the main character to fight Vadar so that Yudai had enough time to successfully cast the seal. After his seal was charged up, Yudai used it to seal away Vadar. Then in victory, Yudai cries for the loss of his cousin but he gave the main character the rank of Special Jounin. Appears in :This list is incomplete. Non-combat skills * Seal Ninjutsu: Ultimate Elements Seal: Yudai used this to seal away his cousin Vadar. Gallery Kage.png|Yudai's First Appearance Yudai sealing away Vadar.png|Yudai using the Seal Ninjutsu: Ultimate Elements Seal to seal away his cousin Vadar. Five Divisions and Yudai crying.png|Yudai cries after sealing away Vadar. See also *Mission Room *Missions *Kage *NPCs References Category:NPCs Category:Fire Village Citizen